As Sweet As Her Mead
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Melendil the high elf dragonborn, falls for the the alchemy obsessed Ingun Black-Briar and must do whatever it takes to win her affections and the approval of her mother, the infamous Maven Black-Briar, OC/Ingun
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to delete all the other skyrim stories and settle on one I know for a fact I will make a decent story like some of the my others, I promise this one will be here to stay, and let buddha strike me down if a type a lie…..**

As Sweet As Her Mead

Chapter 1 - Riften's Hospitality

I climbed and hurried farther up the hill and through all the bushes and shrubbery in order to get away from the mountain sabre cats that decided to name me lunch, I was very annoyed one sabre cat I could've taken on easily but two? Id be eaten alive, luckily I had climbed high enough to be safe as they circled around the hillside and took off snarling and growling at the loss of their fast food, I waited several minutes before I slid back down the hill and continued down the path to Riften.

I saw in the distance the rooftops of houses as Riften became less of a blur in the distance, it wasn't normal weather it was way too foggy to see in front of me, It oddly cleared up as I reached the gates and saw two guards stood in front of it, Ah the skyrim guards, headstrong, lazy, lecherous and drunken arm of what the nords called law in this land, I was shaken by my thoughts as the guard on the left began to speak.

"200 gold to enter our fair city elf!" He demanded rather angrily, I looked around the gates, I doubt fair would be an honest way of putting it but I daren't state the painfully obvious. "Why do I need to pay in order to enter?" I asked calmly.

"Visitors pay the tax by order of the jarl, pay now!" He very nearly barked, I rolled my eyes I decided to put my speech skills to very good use. "This quite clearly is a shakedown." I said the last word rather loudly as the guard looked around worriedly and raised his hands. "Alright keep it down, you want everyone to hear, alright I will let you in." I smiled as the door was opened for me, and I nonchalantly strolled into the city, the first impression as I was often told by my mother was very important, so in that sense Riften failed almost immediately, I saw two guards chasing what appeared to be a thief down the wooden laid streets, the thief was panicking at his lack of escape options and started running in my direction towards the gate.

I nearly considered letting him pass, but an onrush of social conscience caused me to stick out my foot tripping him up and sending him crashing to the ground, he must have fallen quite hard because he didn't get up, the two guards came running up and dragged the thief to his feet, the third guard then threw a small coin purse towards me, I caught it in my left hand. "Well done elf, you just saved this guard a lot of paperwork." I nodded as I counted out the coin in the back, there was about 140 gold inside, well this had turned out to be a good day, I didn't have to pay 200 gold and then without effort I am rewarded with 140 gold, I smiled happily as I walked across the small pathways towards the city centre where the stalls and smith were located, I walked up first to the smith.

The large nord smith seemed oblivious of me until he looked up and stopped hammering the piece of iron armour he was working on. "Ah come to see Balimund perform miracles with steel eh?" He said happily, I nodded and shook his hand. "Actually I came here to see if you could give my armour a little tempering." I indicated my leather armour as I said it, he looked the armour I was wearing all over before saying. "Of course, just leave it with me and I will have it finished for you tomorrow." I quickly took off the armour, boots, greaves and helmet and handed them to the smith, I felt a rush of cool air over my normal clothes, it was nice to sheathe the armour every now and then I felt as light as a feather as I walked over to one of the stores, I noticed an Argonian stood at one and walked up. "Greetings valued customer, come to see what I have in store?" I shook my head and rummaged around in my pocket before taking out several rubies. "What do you think I could get for these friend?" The argonians eyes went wide as he scooped them up. "Where did you find these?" He asked in shock. "An old nordic ruin north of whiterun, would you like to buy them?".

The argonian examined them just to be sure they weren't fake before nodding and grabbing a medium sized coin purse. "Theres 600 septims in this bag, will that be enough?" I nodded as I was handed the bag of septims, the argonian then took the rubies and locked them away.

"So, what is your name friend?" The argonian asked as he leaned forward on the counter. "My name is Melendil, and yours?" He shot out his scaly hand. "Madesi, pleasure to meet you." We shook hands as I looked around just to make sure no one noticed the bag of gold I had on me, the thief I stopped made a sudden rush of paranoia go through my body, usually there were more thieves around, I was shaken from my thoughts as I noticed I had just been deep in thought for too long. "Sorry Madesi, just thinking about that thief from earlier." Madesi nodded and smirked. "It was rather entertaining, in less than a minute you have done more than any guard could by stopping that thief without killing him, thats quite remarkable for Riften." I laughed as I checked my coins again. "Well all thief get caught eventually, it had to happen, plus I got some gold out of it so I guess I like Riften a little bit more now."

"Did you pay to get in the city like all the other travellers?" Madesi sighed as the rearranged his merchandise. "No I called out shakedown and they let me in without having to pay." Madesi laughed so hard he nearly dropped an emerald. "Very clever, my friend that would put any guard in their place, so what have you come to Riften for?".

I had to remember my task at hand, I did have other jobs to do, but this one was the most important then I remembered it. "Im searching for an elderly gentlemen who may be hiding out her, any ideas of where a fugitive might hide?" Madesi stopped polishing a golden ingot and thought to himself. "Try the ratty, but you better bring some armour and a weapon its riddled with lowlifes and skeevers, makes up her look like paradise." I then decided that I would have to go the following day when my armour was finished if I would need it, this Esbern fellow could wait a day or two.

(-)

I had said my goodbyes to Madesi as I walked to the bee and barb inn nearby, I stepped in cautiously and walked up to the bar, I felt at unease that I was being watched by everyone as another argonian leaning the bar cleared her throat breaking my thought pattern. "You want a drink or a room? If not then get out!" I rolled my eyes, customer satisfaction obviously was put to rest. "Yes I would like to rent a room, heres the money you need." The barmaid took the coin and stored it away before handing me a bottle of mead, I swigged it and put it down again quickly. "Er miss what am I drinking?" She looked up from the glass she was polishing. "Its black-briar mead, whats the matter don't like it?" I shook my head slowly as I drank some more of it. "Quite the opposite actually, this is better than any mead I have drank anywhere else, Its not even watered down, its flawless!"

I then heard a rather sultry voice behind me. "Very kind of you to say so." I looked behind me as a middle aged woman with posh clothes and long black hair sat down on the bar stool next to me. "Im sorry have we met?" I asked confused, the woman shook her head. "No, but Im Maven Black-Briar Im the reason you're enjoying that mead." I looked to my bottle as I drank more of it down. "Well thanks Maven, for actually providing a decent drink, I think I've heard of you before but I might be wrong." Maven laughed quietly, this woman had a deadly look and feel to her, I decided to best watch what I say. "I in a sentence run things around Riften, I keep peace and order." I was very confused now. "Isn't that the jarls job?" Maven laughed again as she stood up. "She's too busy dealing with the war to tend to Riften so I…..help out, so simply behave and we wont have a problem fair?" I nodded as I drank the last bit of mead from my bottle. "You have my word as a gentlemen elf." I however didn't have time to finish for she had disappeared, the barmaid then leaned in and whispered. "Be cautious around maven, she seems nice at first but all she has to do is give the order and she will ruin your life, she's done it plenty of times before." I frowned, she did seem nice, but as my father said 'when it comes to evil its always the one you least suspect'. "I will be sure to watch what I say in future, I will be back later for my room, theres still some more errands I need to run. And with that I left the bee and barb…

(-)

I looked around Riften for quite some time before I gave up and asked a nearby guard for assistance. "Excuse me but do you know where I can get ingredients and potions?" The guard pointed to a wooden stairway that led to a black door that I hadnt noticed before, I could've slapped myself. I thanked him before I rushed down the steps and slowly opened the seemingly rusty door to the shop.

I walked in and found a happy looking elderly woman standing at the counter. "Welcome to Elgrims Elixers, may I help you?" She seemed nice enough to not be deadly like Maven, so I smiled and asked. "Do you have any Daedra hearts?" I prayed to the divines that this alchemy shops would actually have any I needed some for an experiment and they were difficult and dangerous to find, thankfully luck was on my side today. "Yes dear we have two in stock." I jumped in the air and celebrated, then realised that I just openly celebrated, I noticed an elderly man looking at me like I was insane, I cleared my throat. "Pardon me madam, I would like the two hearts please heres the gold." The old man then asked me a loud question. "You ok boy?" He asked gruffly, I hadn't had time to answer as the sound of breaking glass resonated from behind a corner behind the shop, followed by the man going behind there and barking a someone. "Ingun! That was my last nirnroot potion, they were rare girl, very rare!" I shared an awkward look with Hafjorg, the womans name, as her husband, she told me his name was Elgrim as per the name of the shop. "Who's he talking to?" I asked Hafjorg. "Oh he's talking to his student Ingun Black-briar, she's very taken with alchemy." I sighed another black-briar, was this one dangerous like maven as well, my question was answered as she came around from the wall with Elgrim. "Im sorry Elgrim I promise I will replace it, I….." She trailed off as she noticed me, I stopped myself, by the gods she was truly a marvel, slim figure, coal black hair that ran down her shoulders, a gorgeous smile and a set of eyes that reminded me of the rubies I sold to Madesi, valuable, her eyes were just beautiful. Eventually I was snapped out of my trance when she started to speak. "Hello. I've not seen you around before?" I smiled as I was given the Daedra hearts. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Melendil and you must be Ingun." She looked at me with curiosity. "How did you know my name?" I pointed to Hafjorg. "She told me, also I was introduced to Maven not too long ago."

Ingun sighed tiredly."Did my mother threaten you, Im sorry if she did." Mother? Well it did seems justified Maven was middle aged and Ingun looked around my age, barely into her twenties. "She didn't give me any threats, what was all of that back there about?" She blushed as she pointed to the stain around the corner. "I dropped of Elgrims rare nirnroot potions, along with other things I've used for my experiments." She then showed me a list of things she had needed to get. "Elgrim wants me to get all of these things but Maven doesn't let me go outside the city walls." Then I got a small idea, that was to get on the black-briars good side and also to impress this beautiful, alchemy obsessed girl. "I could get them for you, if you want?" Her eyes lit up as she smiled and jumped up and down. "Would you really? That would be so nice of you! Thank you so much!" She gave me a small peck on the cheek before we said our goodbyes and I left the shop, I smiled and looked up, I didn't know if this was love or not, but it felt good until I looked at the list, Nirnroot, Nightshade and Deathbell! I could've hit myself these were rare ingredients, I prioritised myself, Esbern first Ingun second.

(-)

"I met a really cute high elf today." Ingun chatted happily to Hafjorg as they sat and ate once the shop was closed. "Oh you mean that charming young man who bought the hearts? He does seem nice, have you taken a shine to him?" She asked with a wink. Ingun blushed as she finished her meal, before whispering. "Yeeess! And even better he's fetching my ingredients for me!" Hafjorg smiled as she got up for a drink. "Make sure you reward him with something he will want." Ingun smiled to herself, she knew what he would want when he came back…

**This should do for the first chapter a little first meet between Melendil and Ingun, they will be good together I know it, so read, review tell me what you think bye bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow such a nice reception already, I have taken on board some advice and I promise to change the spacings, also Im glad everyone likes the general idea of the story but believe me you haven't read anything yet….**

As Sweet As Her Mead

Chapter 2 - Trolls, Cave Bears & Chaurus oh my!

I kept a sharp eye out as I took note that I was no longer in the safe zone of mortal, the first item on Ingun's list of deadly ingredients was mainly found in the swamps near Solitude, I mentally kicked myself, then remembered the fiery peck on the cheek I received from her and sucked up everything, I motioned to Faendal to follow suit as we started to trudge the mirky swamp waters of imminent danger and foulness. "Argh Melendil couldn't our journey have led us elsewhere?" Faendal asked as he stepped on a mushroom.

I shook my head. "No friend, the items listed are found mainly here, the deathbell and nightshade will be in large supply here." I looked over my shoulder the wood elf still didn't look too happy, but I couldn't blame him, we weren't exactly on friendly land here, the swamps had claimed many a traveller in the past years but I felt lucky enough to survive, I then heard Faendal speak up again.

"But seriously brother elf, all of this for a girl, why bother?" I chocked on my own laugh as I turned annoyed.

"You talos forsaken hypocrite, do you forget the little stunt I pulled so you could court the fair camilla, do not try to undo me with words, you still owe me for that letter I gave to her, it was embarrassing I felt like I was the one who wrote it, the way she looked at me." I noticed Faendal said nothing more until we came across a large contingent of deathbell and nightshade on a small island.

"Come on Melendil lets collect them and get out of here, Im getting the shivers." I started to collect twenty of each, during I tossed a calming potion to Faendal to calm his nerves while I took one myself. "Are you finished yet?"

I packed away the ingredients in my satchel and stood up. "All set lets g…" A sharp clicking made my ears prick up, I drew my bow with Faendal quickly drawing his, we both crouched down.

"What was that?" Faendal quickly asked as we got closer so we were back to back, I looked around as the clicking sound resounded again.

"Chaurus… Probably a reaper." I felt glad to have taken the calm potion, I had quite a strong fear of the creatures, they were my worst nightmare, even Alduin didn't scare me as much.

"Melendil over there! An abandoned cabin, we can make it if we run." Faendal whispered frantically.

I cocked an arrow and began to draw it back. "No we cant….Were being hunted." I noticed a black, bug shaped figure crawl out beneath the bush, I then noticed a stream of jet black liquid make its way toward Faendal, I pushed him out of the way to avoid the toxic liquid, Faendal and myself began to fire arrows at the Chaurus Reaper that spewed the poison, It scuttled closer as great speed. "Faendal continue to fire arrows I will have to penetrate its hide!" With this I drew my Steel dagger and jumped onto the creatures back, I had no real strategy so I began to madly jab and stab at the creature until its black blood had stained every inch of my leather armour, soon enough the reaper lay dead, and me and Faendal were quickly jogging back to Morthal.

"You know even the letter to Camilla didn't involve a fight with a…."

I lost my patience as we ran. "Faendal I pray you for the love of all divines shut up!".

(-Black Briar Manor-)

Ingun sat in her room tampering with some alchemy agents mixed with falmer ears when she heard a quiet knock at the door to her room, she got up and opened the door to find her mother Maven stood quite patiently.

"Ingun may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Er of course mother come in." Maven slowly walked inside and sat down in one of the spare chairs in the corner of the room.

"What did you need mother?"

"Well its regarding that stranger that came to Riften not but a few days ago." Inguns heart skipped a few beats when she realised who her mother was talking about.

"Oh you mean Melendil the high elf, he's finding some ingredients for me."

Maven raised her left hand. "I am well aware of the task he is undertaking on your behalf, but I have just found out some rather intriguing news regarding our new friend."

Ingun raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

Maven sat back and crossed one leg over the other. "He is the fabled dragonborn."

Inguns eyes went wide with shock. "No he cant be, thats surprising and amazing, the great dragonborn flirted with me." Ingun said happily.

"Yes Ingun I heard about that, but I hope to recruit him into the thieves guild, I can seem him being of much use to us and especially yourself in the far future."

"What has this got to do with me?" Ingun asked confused.

"Well you have taken a liking to him, win him over, make him return the affection and then he will be part of our family and we will be one step further to expanding the name of Black-Briar throughout Tamriel."

Ingun shook her head and laughed. "You know mother I did hear about the friendly talk you had with him in the bee and barb."

It was Mavens turn to look confused. "Are implying I might have a liking to him? Of course I don't, but I was rather amazed at how he wasn't intimidated by me, it was almost like he never heard of Black-Briar before then, it disconcerted me and interested me at the same time."

Ingun stood up and collected her things. "Well I need to go and help Elgrim with his potions I will be back for dinner." Ingun then noticed Maven thinking to herself.

"He was rather handsome…." Maven trailed off, Ingun left in a hurry she didn't want to hear what her mother thought of the dragonborn, besides she liked him more, Ingun laughed to herself she felt like a young girl bickering with another over a cute boy even if this cute boy was older and more powerful than Maven…

(-Outskirts Of Whiterun-)

I still had several more nirnroot plants to collect before I had all of Inguns ingredients ready to bring back to Riften, he had just enjoyed watching Faendal comically try to pull a tough one out of the ground before it the soil loosened and he went toppling back, I couldn't stop a laugh from surfacing as Faendal tried to style out the fall in order to retain his dignity, it didn't work.

"Oh very funny, haha, laugh at the wood elf for falling over." I patted him on the back.

"Its fine friend, at least we have all the ingredients needed now, we can find an inn and rest up until the morning, we can get rooms at the bannered mare back in whiterun, it looked like it needed work but anything is better than sleeping outside."

Faendal smirked sarcastically. "So much for the all resistant dragon born." I could've hit him, but I really couldn't find the strength or will power to clobber him, besides I was hungry and was in dire need of sleep…

Myself and Faendal almost fell over each other tiredly clambering into the bannered mare, I perched myself onto a barstool, Faendal did the same, we ordered several bottles of mead and had some delectable horker meat and baked potatoes, then Faendal noticed the rear end of a barmaid that walked past.

"Melendil take a good look, you might like.." Faendal winked as he turned around to get another look.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really, we are elves we are too good for the likes of a simple….." I turned around and my eyes went wide. "Wow, that is quite mesmerising." I shook myself out of my trance and returned to my mead. "But she's no Ingun." I swigged down another bottle and grimaced, now I had tried Black-Briar mead the other types of mead just didn't add up in terms of quality or in any case presentation, Faendal enjoyed the mead, the food and in his opinion the view, humph! Wood elves, always lusting after what their too afraid to talk to.

Me and Faendal decided to turn in for the night, I was slightly under the influence of the cheap mead, and I also noticed Faendal walking up to his room with the barmaid from earlier the redguard, Saadia I think her name was, I wasn't too shocked as I was too tired to care, I made my way carefully up the stairs counting them as I went, I found my room and dropped onto the bed, I felt relaxation wash over me as I kicked off my boots and removed my tunic and as a final touch snuggled underneath the linen blankets, I put my arms behind my head and looked at the ceiling. "Ahhhh bliss." I sighed to myself, this was perfect, I knew however what would make it better… Having little Ingun cuddled up next to me I smiled at the thought as I let sleep take me over…..

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and radiant, It was times like those that made me proud to be a high elf, we had resistance to magic effects and effects of liquids so it was near impossible to suffer from hangovers as the nords and imperials often did on a daily basis in skyrim, I laughed to myself as I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, I then saw something I didn't expect to see Faendal and Saadia conversing and laughing, probably flirting, I felt my snooty alter stereotype tell me to say something smart, but I decided I was too hungry and instead sat down at the bar and enjoyed a breakfast of edam cheese and a sweet roll, washed down with a flagon of cows milk, who said being a milk drinker was so bad? I then sat down where Faendal and Saadia were.

"Morning Faendal sleep well, or not at all?"

Faendal laughed. "Oh better than well my friend, will you be heading to Riften today?"

I nodded. "Yes my friend and I trust you will head back to riverwood?"

The wood elf nodded. "I will although I will spend some time here with Saadia first." The redguard giggled as they continued to flirt, I said my good-byes, threw a bag of coin onto the counter and made my way to the skyforge near the mead hall.

"Morning Eorlund." I said slowly as he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"You here for you armour? Its over there." He motioned to a new set of steel plate armour, I tried it on it fit like a glove, I felt invincible and almost flexible.

"This is flawless thanks very much Eorlund." The blacksmith simply scoffed.

"Don't get soft on me boy!" I rolled my eyes and then smiled evilly.

"Sorry all I heard was don't pay me for the new armour." Eorlund looked up and laughed.

"At least you haven't bored me yet, now my coin please."

I shrugged to myself he did say please, "Here you go." I tossed a large bag of coin to him, steel plate armour didn't always come cheap I was just lucky enough to be a part of the companions, I told them I was taking time off to tend to more important matters, which they believed, well all except Kodlak, I told him the truth be he promised to keep it to himself, a very honourable and intelligent man, had the mind skills that would put a Thalmor justiciar out of his job for good.

I walked happily out of whiterun with my new polished armour and began to make my way towards Riften, and the lovely Ingun Black-Briar was in my thoughts throughout the entire trip there….

**There we go the second chapter with mistakes rectified for fellow readers, thanks for the current support but for now read, review give me some advice if needed bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im glad everyone likes the story so far, I promise to keep doing everyone proud I will provide Melendil's backstory at some point and will introduce the other Black-Briars in this chapter anyway lets keep on…**

As Sweet As Her Mead

Chapter 3 - Meet The Black-Briars

I managed to get into Riften without any problems from guards this time, they were on the lookout for the elf that tricked them and were under orders to just let me in without question, that way I was able to walk into Riften bearing a very smug look as I wandered into the ever so lovely city, my first priority was to visit Elgrims Elixers and pay a visit to Ingun the girl who was in my thoughts for the entire journey, even during the interval when I was attacked by a dark brotherhood assassin, his battle technique was clumsy and I saw him coming a mile off all I had to do was hold out my blade and he basically ran into it, so much for the master assassins of the dark brotherhood.

I walked gingerly into the shop and looked around I saw Elgrim in the corner at the alchemy table and Hafjorg was at the desk she smiled happily as she recognised my face. "Ah dear Melendil its a pleasure to see you again." I smiled back as I politely bowed, I always bowed to women it was a sign of respect and something my mother insisted I do.

"Pleasure to you to Hafjorg, Is Ingun here?" Hafjorg nodded her head and pointed round the corner of the shop.

"She's practising her new experiment, but be silent in case she botches this next one…again." Hafjorg said this loud enough for her husband to intentionally hear, I rolled my eyes, old love I suppose.

"Thanks." I said quickly as I went slowly around the corner and saw Ingun grinding up some leaves into a fine dust and mixing them with a pale grey liquid, I cleared my throat making her jump slightly as she nearly dropped what she was doing.

"You fool! You nearly made me drop what I was….." Her rant was cut short when she found herself staring at me again and vice versa. "Melendil!" She squeaked excitedly. "Did you bring my ingredients?"

I smiled as I handed her the satchel. "Everything you asked for is in there and a little something I picked up on the way here." She rummaged through the bag and took out a red rose, she beamed at it before walked up to me so we were very close.

"I don't know what to say, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." She was nearly giddy, I rolled my eyes.

"I bet it isn't, Im sure there are other lads here that would do the same as myself for you." Ingun was flattered but she looked a little glum as she spoke.

"No most men stay away from me, they think Im too dangerous with my power mad mother and my experiments." I held her chin with my hand and lifted her head so her eyes were level with mine.

"You are dangerous…. I like dangerous." As I said this Ingun bit her lip and quickly raised her head and gave me a quick peck on my lips, we stopped for one second before Ingun started to speak.

"How can I repay the favour?" She asked in a deliberately adorable way, she was blushing too, but before I could answer she spoke again. "Actually! How about you come over to the Manor for supper, mother wont mind." I nodded without though still mesmerised from the brief feel of Inguns lips.

"Great, I'll go now and tell her to set another place, don't be late." I still stood in the shop, trying to remember the sweet taste of mead and honey…

(-Black-Briar Manor (Evening)-)

I stood outside the manor of the Black-Briars, I had dressed in my best leather trousers and my green velvet shirt, it was the only fancy outfit I had, I also tied my long blonde hair back to look a little bit tidier, I eventually worked up the courage to knock twice before the door was readily answered by Ingun.

"Hey you!" She pulled me in for a hug which I quickly returned. "Come in we've all just sat down theres a place for you next to me." I smirked as I walked inside, of course she made it so I was sat next to her.

I walked into the dining room and saw the poker face of Maven Black-Briar, the scowl of Sibbi Black-Briar, and the Oddball look of Hemming Black-Briar, I always did love a cheerful atmosphere but if this house got any more livelier a funeral would've broken out, I sat down as several servants from the kitchen brought in everyone food, I was quite content with what I had, made a change from food I had burgled off of bandits and priests.

"So Melendil." Maven piped up as we ate. "Do you know of the thieves guild?" I was snapped out of my trance and quickly answered.

"Yes, before I arrived I talked to Brynjolf about joining, the guy said I would have a task to complete tomorrow when I report to the ragged flagon." Mavens mouth curved, turns out she didn't even need to convince the elf to join he had already auditioned.

"Well Melendil I wish you luck, Brynjolf is very picky about who gets to join."

I smirked. "I know I was the reason one of his last initiates failed, he was trying to escape Riften and without any effort I tripped him up and he fell flat on his face." I heard Maven smirk but no laugh, of course not this woman was stoic to a point where talos himself would be jealous.

"Well done." She simply said. "I also hear your the dragonborn too."

I groaned as she said this. "Id rather not talk about that."

"Why not?" Sibbi Black-Briar piped up rudely.

I sighed as I prepared for my story. "Well I prefer my privacy, to be left alone and not be part of a crowd, this whole dragonborn fiasco exacerbated that, I am the dragonborn yes, but now I have a destiny to defeat this dragon Alduin, the world eater."

"So go kill him then." Sibbi commented without thought, I felt my IQ drop a little.

"Remind me to take you with me the next time I go to kill a dragon, I will show you that it is easier said than done."

Hemming decided to speak. "I remember seeing the lists of prisoners at Helgen before the dragon attack, your name was on there who did you end up in that predicament?" Now all eyes were truly on me, I decided to tell them the whole story.

"Well I was hunting close to the skyrim morrowind border, I let loose an arrow meant for deer, instead it missed and impales an imperial officer head I get branded as a murderer and thrown on a cart with a horse thief a stormcloak soldier and Ulfric Stormcloak himself, but before I could be sent to the block a dragon attacks and I managed to get free I escaped with another imperial soldier, and I signed up at solitude."

Maven leant in. "If the imperials were executing you, then why did you join them afterwards?"

"Because I was pardoned of all crimes and plus have you seen how Ulfric treats Argonians and Elven kind, its sickening the man is a traitorous, discriminating cur." I could see that Maven was enjoying everything I was saying as she pouted her lips a little at me. Ingun didn't notice…..

(-Manor Balcony-)

I sat with Ingun on the balcony as we put away bottles of Black-Briar mead and told each other stories often ending with laughing, we held hands the entire time. "You know Melendil Im so glad to have met you." She said as she edged closer to me.

"Me too, you are a very fascinating and captivating young woman." As I said this she cuddled up next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, then she fired a question at me I wasn't prepared for.

"Do you like me?" My heartbeat quickened, as I looked into her eyes again.

"Ye..yes Ingun I do.. I really do." With this she came closer and crushed her lips with mine, the kiss lasted for what seemed like hours as we lay down on the balcony floor tasting each others lips and embracing, I realised just how much I missed the companionship of another woman since Helgen it had been too long, after we broke apart Ingun went back to resting her head on my shoulder.

"You know I think my family really like you." I felt a pang of relief.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Well Hemming thinks your unwillingness to brag about being dragonborn is respectable, Sibbi says as long as you take him with you on one of your adventures he will like you and mother thinks you're cute, its too bad your mine."

I was nearly frightened I couldn't begin to imagine what Maven would do to a guy like me, she would probably rip me to pieces if we ever decided to get to know each other better, Maven reminded me of a lioness or a sabre cat, only cute when treated properly and could easily scratch you to pieces with her razor sharp claws, which made me glad that I was on Mavens do not destroy list. "Well thats a relief, but I wouldn't have minded so long as you like me."

"Aww bless you Melendil, you have the charm of a high elf."

I laughed. "But thankfully not the disregard for others, thats why I never joined the thalmor, they were too uppity for my liking, you couldn't make friends or even trust anyone."

We kissed again as the mead continued to flow…

(-Outside-)

I had said my good-byes to everyone and gave Ingun a goodnight kiss before I left the manor, oddly though as I went back to the bee and barb I head my name being called, I turned my head to see Maven hurrying after me. "Wait Ive needed to say something to you since you arrived."

I didn't have time to answer as she grabbed me by my collar and dragged my into an ally where she pushed herself against me rather tightly. "I just wanted to say that Im here anytime you want anything from me, you have my blessing." She punctuated the last part by kissing me on the cheek, I tried to push her away but she was quite strong, I then noticed her slip something into my pocket, I went to look but she stopped me. "Not yet when you get back to your room darling, now go I will see you tomorrow yes?"

I nodded in confusion, she then quickly walked back to the manor, as I staggered back to the bee and barb, I clambered up the stairs and collapsed on my bed then I remembered what Maven had stuffed in my pocket, i nearly fainted at what I took out.

It was a pair of Mavens smallclothes, with a small note that read,

**Remember Anytime, Anywhere**

**Im yours 3 M**

I groaned as I put the note down I would have to show Ingun at some point, I didn't want to disappoint Maven but I certainly didn't want to be unfaithful towards Ingun I liked her truly, I just found Maven to be good looking despite her age, I yawned tiredly as I relaxed Maven was definitely like a lioness…..

**Well there we go poor Melendil, but he will be able to sort out this predicament, or will he? I will build up to it and please keep reading and reviewing thanks very much I will update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and i know I may have gone into unmarked territory with maven and melendil but worry not good will come of it I promise believe me I wont create to many problems for myself…**

As Sweet As Her Mead

Chapter 4 - Hard To Handle

I woke up around mid-afternoon in my room in the bee and barb I slept fairly well until I noticed the underclothes and the note on my bedside table, I groaned and rubbed my face with my left hand, 'why me?' I murmured against my hand as I rose from my bed and began to put on my casual clothing, I quietly walked down the stairs and slumped at the bar the barmaid asked me what I wanted for breakfast I simply groaned.

"Something, anything thats edible please I haven't the energy to decide." The maid smirked as she laid a plate of meat and a flagon of cows milk on front of me, see I had been there long enough for this argonian maid to understand what I liked, the only reason she cared was because I payed off my bills beforehand and so I was a welcomed guest, she asked me where the money came from, I didn't reply I just shrugged as I numbly chewed on the meat and drank the milk in its entirety, I was in trouble, I liked Ingun, but Maven wanted me too, I couldn't see any other way around it, I would tell Ingun of her mothers intentions and she would probably have me killed, Id rather die an honest man than live knowing I was unfaithful, the logic was crazy but it was what I thought was right and at this point I didn't care, I just wanted this worry to end even if it meant me having to die at the hands of a vicious lioness.

(-Elgrims Elixers-)

I walked slowly into the shop to the beautiful smiling face of Ingun she ran and hugged me, I tiredly returned the hug to her. "Melendil its great to see you." She then noticed my vacant and saddened look. "Whats the matter?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note and smallclothes.

"These are Mavens she wanted me to bed her, but I just cant do it, its you I like, its you I want to be with and if it means your mother will hate me then so be it." After I stopped Inguns smile grew wider as she threw her arms around me and started laughing.

"Melendil darling! You passed the test!" Then I felt a small heart attack looming.

"T.. ..test? What test?" I gibbered as she let me go.

I then heard someone else come into the shop, it was Maven by talos and she was smiling too. "This is my faith test, to see if you really wanted to be with my daughter and you passed."

I then felt faint as I took a seat and began to breathe heavily, Ingun sat beside me and rested her hand on my thigh. "Im sorry to put you through all of this, but I had to be sure you truly wanted me." I started to see sense as Ingun continued. "Many have failed this test, they take up mothers fake offer and end up failing."

"Which ends in their undoing." Maven added with a crooked grin. "I have to admit Melendil, I am quite impressed, you look past my advances and chose to do the right thing for Ingun and with that you have my blessing."

I held Inguns hand with my own. "What blessing?"

Maven smiled again, A smile I wasn't used to seeing on the woman. "My blessing that means I trust you enough to let you court Ingun, you have proved yourself by joining the thieves guild by passing our little test."

I shaped a confused smile as Ingun pulled me up. "Come on you, were going for a walk." I nodded as we began to leave, the Maven cleared her throat.

"I would like my smallclothes back please." She said in an amused tone.

"Oh yes sorry." I said with a blush as I handed them back to her.

"Thank you now go and have fun, I will inform Brynjolf that you will be at the ragged flagon tomorrow." And with that Maven was left standing in the shop. "Now…" She said looking around. "What has my daughter been making in all her time here?" She started to rummage around…

(-Outdoors-)

I walked hand in hand with Ingun through the wildlands of the rift, Ingun gathered ingredients while I kept a look out for sabre cats and bears alike, and especially frostbite spiders, they didn't scare me they were just so annoying I actually I had to cut off a fight with a bandit so we could fight off a pack of roque spiders then afterwards when we picked up where we left up we decided to call truce and ended up having a drink and a laugh, now I know the bandit as Trisk, a nord with a family of his own, it completely changed the way I interpreted a bandit in future even though I still skewered those that killed mercilessly they deserved death, then Ingun finished gathering her ingredients and snapped me out of my trance.

"You're so silly elf, always stuck in your own world." She laughed as she lightly slapped my cheek, effectively knocking me out of my state of self-hypnotism.

"Oh sorry Ingun Im always doing this when I just stand watching."

Ingun laughed again as we began walking again. "You know I always got over those men that decided to try and ditch me for mother, but Im so happy that you saw sense."

I smiled and looked down at her. "Well I wanted you and only you, even though Maven is lovely herself, she's no crazy alchemist." I emphasised the last part with a wink.

"And just so you know I don't always make dangerous potions, I also make weird and wonderful potions, many are my own creations." She said proudly, I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Go on tell me about your Black-Briar made potions."

Ingun thought to her self and fiddled with the straps of her satchel until she began to remember her list. "Well theres a potion I created from Troll fat and a daedra heart."

I nodded in understanding. "And what does it do?"

"It increases raw strength to a point where you could knock down a fortress gate with your bare fists."

I whistled impressively as we kept on walking. "Remind me to try that sometime I always needed a boost in a fight, oh do you think Maven uses it?"

Ingun laughed as we held hands again. "That would explain so much why men fear her."

"Any other potions?"

"Well there is one to increase potency, er downstairs." Now I was interested.

"Really? I thought that sort of aphrodisiac didn't exist, besides I didn't think I would need something like that."

"I don't think you need one of those." Ingun purred as she latched onto my arm, I linked my left arm with hers, basking in her warm glow while at the same time keeping a lookout for anything dangerous.

"Melendil, your daydreaming again." I shook my head, Ingun laughed again. "You really are too funny, I thought a big, scary dragonborn would be too serious to have fun."

I stifled a belly laugh. "And where did you hear that priceless nugget of information from? I don't even like being know as the dragonborn suddenly everyone relies on you and wants you to complete their tasks for you, then I started having unfortunate run-ins with daedric princes."

Ingun then went wide eyed. "Daedric Princes?! You've met a daedric prince?"

I nodded. "I have several in fact I have their artefacts too I will have to show you them at some point, there in a chest in the inn at riverwood, if you don't mind travelling the distance."

"Just to see a daedric artefact I would, and for you anything." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my on the lips lightly, she wasn't getting away with such a light kiss, I grabbed her shoulders swung her down low and gave her a kiss that would have her dreaming of me for nights to come and by talos it worked, she couldn't stop looking at my dreamily, I snapped her out of her trance.

"And you tell me off for daydreaming." I joked, she lightly hit me on the shoulder as we began walking down the pathway.

"Its a good thing you're cute, Anyway which princes did you get to meet?"

I laughed sarcastically and groaned. "You say the word meet as if it was an honour, believe me I would be living an easier life if not for those arrogant curs, I had the privilege of meeting Clavicus Vile, Mehrunes Dagon, Hermaeus Mora and Azura."

"Wow." Ingun said impressively. "Get you, mmm hands off everyone he's mine." She joked as she hugged me tightly. "Actually can I ask you something else?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Where do you stay in Riften?"

"In my room at the bee and barb, why?"

Ingun twiddled her fingers as she bit her lip. "Maybe you would like to stay at the manor with me from now on, mother wouldn't mind, Sibbi's in jail so doesn't sleep at home and Hemming is always at some other woman's home so it wouldn't be any trouble at all." I held up my hand quickly.

"You had me at the word 'stay' nothing would be better than to spend as much time with you as possible, gives me a good reason to be avoiding my destiny, so to speak." My destiny, destroy Alduin before he eats the world, well he can go and choke on it so I can get on with my existence as a high elf.

"Im so glad to have met you Melendil, why cant all high elves be like you?"

I laughed. "Most high elves don't have you with them, normally I wouldn't be any more different but I care about you truly, now come on we cant kiss and talk at the same time can we?"

Ingun rolled her eyes. "Such a charming elf aren't you?"

I shrugged. "I try."

So we embraced and kissed for a long as we could before dusk set in and we heard distant howling of wolves….

(-Black-Briar Manor-)

I sat in a velvet gown on the long chair with Ingun cuddled up with me, we walked in to find the fire had already been lit and some drinks had been laid out for us, Maven continued to amaze me, how did she know I liked Bosmer tea? I decided to let it go after my first sip of the divine hot liquid as it ran past my lips and down my throat, oh how I had missed it so, I then reminded myself to begin to focus for tomorrows initiate test for the thieves guild, I normally get too worked up, but this was something Maven would personally see to and for a woman I respected and didn't really fear as much as was expected by others I wanted to make her proud and prove to her even more that I she made the right choice granted me the blessing to be with Ingun, she was a blessing and as I looked down at her sleeping form cuddle next to me as the fire burned I began to relax as the embers crackled in the fireplace, I basked in the warm glow of the fire as with the warmth of Inguns body, it was a generous mixture of cooling and warm it was the first time I had felt right at home in years since leaving morrowind, this girl was my girl and I mulled over when to give her the three words that every girl longs to hear from their companion, but I decided to wait for the right moment when I would truly mean it and she would truly believe it, and with that I fell asleep…

**There we go, haha I bet you were all worried about what would happen believe me I was too I spend a good hour listing possible outcomes of the start and decided it to be mavens faithful test, anyway read, review and any advice is welcome of course anyway nighty night :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for more reviews and I'm glad everyone liked the plan I had certainly broke the tension between Maven and Melendil, anyway I can continue with everything else, I will note certain mpc's and characters I like, to all Ulfric Stormcloak lovers, I do not apologise for expressing my hate the man may have know the dragon shout but he was still discriminate towards argonians and elven kind and thats not on (Besides the imperial armour is waaaay cooler) Oh also I add in a special one off character…..**

As Sweet As Her Mead

Chapter 5 - The sensitive side of Sibbi

The past month had gone by very slowly, spending most hours with Ingun, Assisting Maven with paperwork whenever I offered, sometimes I helped out her bodyguard Maul by dragging targets to him to save him pummelling energy as he so elegantly put it, according to Maul I was near the top of his do not destroy list, that flattered me and relieved me I had seen him use his fists and they left a mark and then some, gruesome!, but he had his good side, and of course in the course of one month Maven felt that Sibbi learned his lesson and was let out of prison for good behaviour, I think…. , lucky for me Maven asked me to watch over Sibbi just in case he let his blade loose again, I promised her I would keep a sharp eye on him, and I did…

(-Bee and Barb-)

"I'll tell you what Sibbi." I said happily. "I bet its good to be out of the prison now, to be a free man I guess."

Sibb just shrugged as he flopped back on his chair. "Im relieved that Maven entrusted me to someone I like."

I smirked, at least he enjoyed my company. "Well is there anything you want me to help you get?"

Sibbi looked around and pointed to every attractive female form in the pub. "I want some of this."

I frowned. "A woman, a companion or just somewhere else to sleep?" I joked, Sibbi nodded.

"Yes its been at least three months since I even got to touch a girl, just one night with one will mean the world to me." I raised an eyebrow, clearly he needed this, I might as well help him.

"Well, young man I will gladly help you first things first I will point out every woman I know is avoidable, and you tell me if Im wrong ok?" Sibbi nodded and I began to point every woman out. "Right her." I pointed to Haelga. "She would to be way too easy, Ive met her she's the village anvil, every guys had a bang on it." Sibbi laughed hard as I pointed someone else out. "Mjoll, as lovely as she is she despises the Black-Briars, she will kick your gonads up into your stomach, but I would never worry about that man next to her." I indicated Aerin. "He's harmless, cant even threaten a guy properly. " Sibbi nodded again as I continued. "And she's the worst." I pointed to Grekla, the owner of one of the stalls in the town square." Sibbi then became mesmerised.

"She's gorgeous." He said slowly as he gawked at the angry looking, leather clad shop owner downing a mug of Black Briar mead. "She's already got me on her lips."

I frowned. "What on earth do you me…Oh I just got it." I laughed. "Well I think she's unbearable, but you can go get her, work your charm or some nord rubbish." Sibbi got up and I watched in the distance as Sibbi began to speak to Grekla, after ten seconds she slapped Sibbi hard across the face he came back to the table and slumped.

"Ok." I leaned in. "What did you say? Because I know she isn't that pompous to just slap someone for nothing, I should know."

Sibbi looked up. "I asked her if she wanted to the honour of buying me a drink." I ran my hand down my face and grunted.

"Why in the name of merciless pontius would you say that?! Im surprised she didn't render you impotent! Right fix it, go back say your sorry and buy her a drink with this, go!" I handed him a handful of gold and Sibbi went back and I saw the conversation flow and hey talos! It worked, Grelka held a bottle of mead to Sibbis face as Keerava the maid bough them their drinks, I sat back as I watched Sibbi Black-Briar have a nice friendly chat with a citizen of Riften that didn't despise him, I then looked around what would I do for the next couple of hours, Ingun and Maven were out of town for a thalmor party, women only, so I had to stay behind and housesit, and I didn't want to go back I was barely drunk….

Then I heard the door open as I saw a skinny looking argonian with dweller armour walk in and look around for a seat, he looked like a pleasant enough fellow, so I waved and motioned. "Theres a seat here, come, theres an untouched drink also." That did it as the argonian smiled and sat down.

"Thank you friend." He sipped the mead to test it before his pupils dilated and he quickly downed the entirety of the bottle. "I needed that after such a long journey."

I smiled. "No problem friend, my name is Melendil, pleased to make your acquaintance." I shook his hand.

"Gallion." He said cooly. "I just came down from High Hrothgar.

I frowned. "Ive been up there what did you go up for?"

Then the next line nearly made me topple over. "Well Im a dragonborn too." I chocked on my own mead. "Yes I do know about your dragonblood friend, I only just recognised you from what the greybeards told me."

I regained my calm before turned my head to Gallion. "You're a dragonborn too?! This is madness, don't tell me where grand rivals or something I have too much to think about."

Gallion raised up a scaly hand. "Calm friend, my destiny lies outside of skyrim, it is still your destiny to rid the world of Alduin, I am to spread the power of the dragonborn to the other provinces and hopefully get a wider understanding of dragons." I felt relief, I didn't even talk about my dragonblood but here was another dragonborn who thankfully wasn't evil or foolish or a bad combination.

"Well I say good luck to you friend and….. great knights of dawnguard!" I stammered, after an hour of talking and drinking I saw Grelka and Sibbi locked in a vigorous kissing session, even Gallion turned his head.

"Who's he?" Gallion asked, confused.

I put my head in my hands. "He's probably my brother-in-law."…..

(-Black-Briar Manor-)

I sat uncomfortably on the sofa while I heard movements and creaks from upstairs, I brewed myself some tea moments after Grelka and Sibbi disappeared upstairs, I prepared for the worst, then I started to hear slow rocking, followed my moans and various banging I covered my ears, I even considered heating up a hot iron and deafening myself, I even looked at Inguns potion cabinet and making myself a permanent knockout potion, something, anything! And the worst part was Ingun and Maven would be back soon.

"Give it a rest Sibbi!" I shouted up another half an hour of noise sounded. "Im tired and Maven wont want to hear that and I know Ingun will hate it!" Thankfully the rocking stopped and I heard faint snoring, at last, Sibbi has fallen asleep with Grelka, piece and quiet I though as I lay back and began to relax, then I heard a loud knock from the door, I was dozing as the knock happened so I jumped off the sofa like a khaljiit.

"Coming, coming." I muttered as I got up to answer. I opened the door and found Ingun jumping towards me and hugging me very tightly. "Im happy to see you too darling." I laughed, I nodded to Maven, she smirked back. "Maven, did you both enjoy your trip to the embassy."

We went to sit down. "Ive brewed some tea for both of you I know the journey from Haafingar to the Reach can be very uncomfortable so I brewed what the alter consider the best tea in tamriel, a little secret every member of my family know." Maven and Ingun welcomed the hot drinks readily, they were definitely tired, even Maven couldn't hold her poker face, yet with me she rarely frowned or made any negative face, ."You both just relax, how was your trip?".

Ingun cuddled up to me on the sofa while Maven lay back on the opposite sofa. "It was incredibly drole." Ingun yawned. "It would have been better if you were there, even mother said this at one point."

Maven rolled her eyes as she began to sip the tea again. "This is delectable, its almost as if you've taken my secret ingredient for the mead and put it in the tea." I laughed.

"No Maven, Id never steal the ingredient, I don't know where it is." I joked. "But worry not, you will know the secret ingredient to it, but for now all you can do is enjoy it."

"That I am fine with, makes a change from that awful colovian brandy they had." Maven scowled. "Did you know they actually served it to us for breakfast?!" I widened my eyes, I was always one for the casual glass of wine every now and then but having it with breakfast was absurd. "In a way Melendil, its a good thing you weren't there, they wouldn't have let you down a flagon of milk." She laughed.

I gave Maven a sarcastic look. "Hey you cant knock it until you've tried it, besides milk is good for you, its never let me down."

"Don't worry love, she's only teasing." Ingun said sleepily as she cuddled closer. "Wheres Sibbi?"

I answered casually. "He's upstairs in bed with Grelka." Maven sat up quickly. "What?"

"You actually managed to get a woman in riften to show a form of interest in Sibbi?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes after some helpful advice and some of his own mead, he was able to use my charm to get the girl, rather than cheat on her and kill her brother."

Ingun smirked as she grew even more tired. "I will still check in him to make sure." Maven said tiredly.

"Do what you need to do, I'll stay down here with Ingun." Maven already disappeared up the stairs, I looked down at Ingun and smiled.

"I missed you Melendil." She said dreamily.

"I missed you too Ingun." I leaned down and kissed her softly. "Hours didn't go by where I didn't think of you, and seeing Sibbi with Grelka made it worse."

"Aw, sorry I have that effect on you." She winked.

"You're potions cant match your own deadliest." I winked back as we kissed again.

"Im still amazed you managed to get Sibbi a girl, let alone a girlfriend."

I shrugged. "I don't think I will see them in a companionship, but hey I didn't walk into Riften expecting to find love, but hey ho."

Ingun smiled. "I love you elf."

I knew those words would come, I felt the love for her grow stronger with those words, its amazing they aren't part of a romantic thu'um or something. "I love you nord."

We continued to kiss into the night as the embers of the fire flickered brightly, making us glow with light and love…..

**Im never any good at mush, but hey I do love these characters and yes Gallion is an argonian dragonborn I have along with Melendil, I love them both even if Melendil is level 60 to Gallion's spectacular level 12 (Only just started playing with Gallion's quest) Anyway read, review any ideas are welcome and of course advice and tips and critisms (Within reason of course) Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry for delaying but I had my theory test for driving which I passed, so now I can happily continue with this story, I hope to create situations in which I can quietly reference movies, for those sharp enough to spot them I will reference them in a chapter as a character my dragonborn meets, its like a contest anyway…..**

As Sweet As Her Mead

Chapter 6 - All Work And No Play

It has been three months…. three long months, about four months ago I join the thieves guild and then our guild master goes roque, I become a nightingale, I kill my boss, and then become my boss. My head is killing me I cant even stand up straight without a hot drink to calm me down, of all the people to have this much responsibility it had to be me, I may have the very stylish guild master armour, which I always wear out, and complete control over most of the holds in skyrim, but anyone who knows me knows that I detest paperwork! I hate having to write page after page of reports, now I know how Maven felt, so I hired a clerk to assist me, his name is Quentin an imperial in my service, friendly and punctual. He knows how things work almost better than me, Im considering writing him into my will, he also gives me more time to wander freely and spend time with my beloved Ingun, we have been courting now for quite some time, and soon…very soon I will ask her the question every girl wants to hear from their man.

(-The Ragged Flagon-)

I was very fond of the sunshine, so I never spent too much time in the flagon, but Brynjolf had summoned me to deal with an outsider who wanted to join, normally this wouldn't be a problem. However, it was Balimunds assistant Asbjorn Fire-Tamer, I was worried about him. I also didn't understand why he would want to join us.

I sat down with Asbjorn with the others watching, I folded my arms as I leant back and sighed. "Asbjorn, why do you want to join the thieves guild?".

"I want power over Balimund, it isn't fair he's always the one getting attention from others for smithing items I created! I want Maven to teach him a lesson."

I blinked in confusion. "In exchange for eternal service to the Thieves Guild, Im sorry but you're too nice of a person for me to do that to."

Asbjorn began to get annoyed. "You did it for Sibbi Black-Briar!"

I nodded. "Yes, but he was coming here anyway."

Asbjorn then stood and pointed a finger towards me. "This isn't fair!" He then began to storm out of the flagon. "I'll just go to whiterun and become a merchant and win respect that way!".

I raised my arms and called. "Thats the spirit!". Brynjolf then spoke up.

"Is Sibbi really joining us?" He sounded quite afraid.

I nodded as I stood up. "Yes I will show him the responsibility Maven wants him to understand before he gets a job at her side, don't worry I will watch him to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Brynjolf nodded but he still looked worried, could I say I blamed him? But Sibbi was behaving himself, mainly due to the influence on his lover Grelka, turns out they had both fallen for each other after the night I introduced her to new Sibbi, I was still shocked when he told me he proposed so early into their relationship, but I guess this is skyrim…..

(-Black-Briar Manor-)

I stretched my arms wide as I bid Quentin good bye as he left for home, it was mid afternoon and we had finished the last of the records and I finally had some time to myself, so I leant back against the large sofa and relaxed properly, but no more than ten minutes in the door slammed open and shook me awake, I turned to see a furious Maven storm in through to the kitchen, followed by Maul, poor man looked as white as a sheet, the lumbering bodyguard staggered inside and sat on the opposite sofa, I leaned forward and cleared my throat, effectively getting his attention.

"Whats happened?" Maul frowned as colour returned to his face.

"Ms Maven went out to the Bee and Barb to meet a friendly contact but he never showed up." I raised my eyebrows.

"Who on this earth would be stupid enough to walk out on Maven Black-Briar?"

Maul shook his head. "Don't know, but when I find out, me and Dirge will break his legs."

I stood up to enter the kitchen and saw Maven sat at the head of the table with her head in her hands, she sounded like she was sobbing although I couldn't see her face, I decided to get a bottle of wine and some glasses, I figured a drink might soothe her, I found some brandy and sat down beside her.

"Maven?" I said quietly, she didn't say anything. "Its ok Im here to help." I began to pour a glass of the brandy and slid it down the table to her. "Its ok you don't have to say anything, but do have a drink you will feel better."

There was a very long pause before Mavens hands left her face so she could grab the glass and sip it lightly, she wiped her eyes before she looked to me. "Its made me feel better seeing you, dear Melendil."

I never got used to Maven talk to me in a friendly manner, but this time was different. "Would you like to talk to me about what happened? You don't have to, but I would like to make you feel better."

Maven took a deep breath in. "A month ago, I started a contract with the owner of a smithy in cryodil, we were friendly at first, sending letters to each other, and soon we met for dinner and drinks, I thought he was lovely, then I went to meet him at the bee and barb and he left a note, telling me there was someone else." She was back to upset at this point, so I decided to try my luck and pulled Maven in for a hug.

I expected to be pushed back but Maven returned the hug and sobbed into my shoulder, I decided to sit quietly, I patted her back as she let her emotion out, soon she stopped and sipped her brandy again. "Im going to have a lie down, thank you for helping me Melendil, if I need anything I will call on you and Maul ok?"

I nodded. "Of course you go rest, clear your head." Maven ascended the stairs, when she was gone I went back into the living room where Maul was waiting.

"She gonna be ok?" Maul sounded truly worried, I smirked and curved a smile.

"Of course, she's a Black-Briar, she just needs some sleep."

Maul nodded in understanding. "You never stop amazing me, it took me years to earn Mavens trust."

I laughed. "It doesn't matter how long it took you friend, what matters is that you have her trust."

Maul blinked. "I guess so, but what now?"

I stood up. "Well I don't know about you." I walked into the kitchen and came back out with several bottles of Black-Briar reserve. "But I feel like I need a drink, what say you?"

Maul smirked. "You're on elf!"….

(-3 Hours Later-)

"So…." I slurred as I took another sip of mead, me and Maul was pretty much fully inebriated by now, me being a Altmer I was far from tipsy but I was enjoying the conversation. "What is Dirge's real name?" Maul necked another bottle.

"Cans you keeps a secret?" Maul slurred before smirking. "Dirge's real name ish….he he….Dorian!"

At that moment we both burst out laughing at Dirge's real name, I would never look at Dirge the same way again, I then noticed Maul nodding on and off, I waited until he slumped over and started snoring incredibly loudly, I expected as much from him, he was a very bulky man. I then checked outside, it was nearing the evening time, I became excited Ingun would be home soon, I decided a week ago that today would be the day myself and Ingun became one, I loved her so and I wanted to prove it.

By the time Ingun had got back from Elgrims shop, Maul had gone home to sleep and Maven was happily snoozing upstairs, I got everything ready for her return, I even decided to put on an amulet of mara as a last minute touch, soon the door creaked open as Ingun stepped in, her tired expression left as I took her into a surprise hug and kiss. "Its good to see you too love, whats got you so happy?"

I led Ingun to the fire place, and she nearly squeaked as I took an arrow to the knee and leant down. "Ingun Black-Briar, the past year has been without doubt the best I have ever had in skyrim, and many more years to come serving as the dragonborn, I want you to be a part of it."

"Melendil, are you…."

"Yes." I opened a small box containing a flawless emerald, in Altmer tradition this was presented to a potential spouse when proposing. "Ingun Black-Briar, will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed me into a vice-like hug. "Oh Melendil! I will! I will marry you, nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs Dragonborn." She said that with a wink as she held me tightly.

Maven had been woken up by her daughter. "Ingun whats all the noise about?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Mother, Melendil has asked me to marry him!" Mavens eyes went wide, before she gave Ingun and myself a hug.

"That is wonderful news, I will arrange the wedding with Maramal, as soon as I get some more rest I will go in the morning."

Ingun and myself kissing long into the night after Maven went back to bed, I felt happier than I had ever been.

"I never thought Id be marring a Black-Briar." I said half amused.

"I never thought Id be married to someone who wasn't arranged." We both laughed as we kissed again. "Darling you might want to take off the amulet of mara now, you're mine." I slid it over my head and slung it on the floor as I swept Ingun off her feet.

"Lets go upstairs." I said soothingly.

"Yes lets." Ingun purred into my ear as I carried her to our room…

**Its getting difficult to write mush, but I wish I my character could marry Ingun in game that would be nice, but anyway spot the movie reference, this one should be pretty obvious, but they will get more harder to spot remember a character reference for the first correct answer, and in the meantime, read, review tell me what you think, good bye and good night :)**


End file.
